


Just like your father

by Average_Trash



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, I hate tags, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Tension, also experimentation, genetic manipulation, got the short stick, i hope thats everyone, im sorry I'm really bad at tagging, or at least just your dna, pining mcree, poor sombra, talon wants ur blood, theres children in this one, theres failed experiments but nothing too graphic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 17:45:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11340291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Average_Trash/pseuds/Average_Trash
Summary: Winston is just happy to have people around the base again.Mcree is glad to have a place to call home; even if it does mean putting up with Genji's teasing over his newfound crush.Sombra's had enough of doing Talon's dirty work.This time they've crossed a line.The AU where two grown men don't know how to function like proper adults and have a child fostered onto them through shenanigans and /the wonders of modern medicine!/ and also evil DNA harvesting weirdo's.This made more sense in my head I swear.





	Just like your father

**Author's Note:**

> This was all written at like 2am so I'm very sorry for any spelling mistakes. 
> 
> I am so tired and really should be working on that hs fic I started last year but *sweats nervously*
> 
> Thanks for reading! AT xxx

Sombra gasped as she narrowly dodged behind a bookcase and adjusted the dial on her cloaking device. The sound of footsteps got louder as an unseen figure stalked her path of escape. Her tech had certainly not failed but it was undeniable that her last target’s eyes had followed her around the room. A simple mistake, crossing in front of a desk lamp had caused enough of a shadow to rouse suspicion. Sombra attempted to quieten her breathing as another set of footsteps approached her hiding position. A pause; the sound of fingers tapping rapidly, on a tablet? and a soft chuckle as the newcomer spotted her tracker.

“McCree,” A softly accented, yet robotic voice called, ah the ninja, “We’re about to start the movie night; are you going to join us? We didn’t want to start without you.”

The ominous sound of jingling that had dogged Sombra for the past twenty minutes rang wildly around the room, but did little to mute the grunt of pain that seemed to be muffled, and coming from her far right. 

“Aw, Genji is’sat you? Mind helpin’ me out here buddy? I got my damn arm stuck under the couch.” 

Oh, this Sombra had to see. 

Surreptitiously glancing round the corner of her hiding spot she spotted the cyborg standing over what appeared to be McCree, his entire upper body wedged under the sofa with his rear end poking not too flatteringly up in the air. Sombra watched as the ninja took a quick selfie with the unassuming cowboy’s ass and ducked back behind the bookcase as McCree was unceremoniously pulled to freedom.

“Jesse, are you alright? As much as I accept your eccentricities, crushing yourself under furniture is not one I think I can support.” Genji laughed as he helped the poor man brush dust from his torso.

“Har har very funny ya tin can. I thought I saw somethin’ and was checkin’ out the obvious hidin’ places.” 

The younger Shimada let out a gentle hum, “I would ask if you’ve been sleeping well but we all know the answer to that.”

Sombra could hear McCree’s jaw-cracking yawn from the other side of the room, and struggled momentarily to keep her own yawn from exposing her.

“I dunno, jus’ felt like I’m bein’ tailed the past few days. Gettin’ too paranoid in my old age.”

A snort came as his only reply.

McCree huffed, “Rude. Anyways what was this you were sayin’ ‘bout a movie night? Is it one of Hana’s old pre-mecha mecha films?” 

“I believe so; although in the film they are referred to as jaegars.” Genji paused, checking his internal watch, “Come. We shouldn’t leave the others waiting, we want to get at least halfway through the film before Winston’s snoring drowns out the dialogue.”

“Mmm I dunno Gen, I still feel all like there’s eye on me. I might skip and do a perimeter check or somethin’.”

“Ah! But you see, my dear brother will be attending tonight’s show, and if we go now there should still be a spot on the couch next to him…” Genji all but crooned.

Sombra grinned; for all the trouble Jesse McCree had gone to to hide his past; his current crush on the grumpy archer was glaringly obvious to all around him.

The jingling hurriedly started up again, but this time it got farther away and was accompanied by the spluttered denies of McCree and the whisper of metal soles. Once she was certain that she was alone, Sombra focused on her communicator.

“Psst, Boss, is this really necessary?” She whispered harshly into her earpiece, “We got all the important ones like dragon bros and the old man, even the ice lady, surely that’s enough?”

“They asked for McCree, Sombra, they’ll get McCree.” Reaper growled menacingly, “Whatever they’re up to they explicitly said get at least one Shimada and the cowboy.”

Sombra sighed and thunked her head against the bookcase. “I don’t like this, Boss; and neither do you and you know it.” Pushing off and into a quiet jog, she made to follow the duo. 

 

“This better be worth it...”

 

Stealing from the doctor had been easy; it took nothing to sneak into her office as she slept and plucked a few strands of hair from her head. The ninja even more-so; waiting until his omnic teacher went into a deep meditative trance and swabbing his faceplate garnered more than enough skin samples to be of use. 

But the cowboy; the cowboy was a whole different matter.

Firstly, there had been almost no intel on one Jesse McCree, or at least no reliable intel. It was like the man had sprung up from the ground at the age of seventeen and spent the next two decades planting misinformation about himself all over the globe. At first, Sombra was impressed by the lengths McCree had gone to hide his past; but now she was just plain old pissed-off. She was tired, she was cold, and she was sick of rooting through people’s trash for used band aids or, in Lindholm’s case, alarmingly long toenail clippings. 

Shaking her head as she repressed that memory; Sombra quietly snuck into the overpacked common room. Working her way undetected through a crowd this tightly packed would be almost impossible; but from her perch in a cramped alcove Sombra could get a good view of everything. By now she was a master of playing the waiting game. People watching was always a good way to pass the time; Sombra was amazed at just how badly a group of soldiers and spies hid their body language among each other. The good doctor was staring disapprovingly at Genji, who had removed his face plate in order to use it as a primitive scoop for popcorn. Yet it was the younger Amari that the hacker focused on; staring intently at the back of the head of the distracted doctor, she summed up the courage to nervously cough and stretch her arm over the shoulders of the older woman.

“Smooth move, Captain.” Sombra chuckled to herself, but noted down the way The Angel’s cheeks flushed red and her attention snapped straight back to the screen, though her eyes were unseeing. 

Genji on the other hand, was apparently making it his mission to take up as much room on the couch as possible, effectively forcing the other two occupants into sitting incredibly close together. If the other two people happened to be Genji’s brother and The Cowboy then no one was saying anything. The oblivious glares Hanzo was sending his younger sibling were shut down by a rather undignified plap to the face by The Cyborg’s foot. Even with the dimmed lights it was easy to see that McCree was beet red and looked like he’d ascended to heaven.

The film had just started, and while it was one Sombra had seen before she found her attention drawn to it. It was only as the credits started to roll across the screen did she remember she was actually here to do a job. 

Working the crick out of her neck, she turned to see that the room had drastically emptied during the film. Hana and the DJ quietly cleaned up the various empty can and wrappers around them before heading off, chatting softly about their next stream. Winston was gently shook awake and lead off to his private rooms by a loudly yawning Tracer. It appeared everyone else had filtered out of the room during the film, no doubt too worn out by the day to continue. 

Sombra sighed and stretched, feeling the bones in her spine pop as she resigned herself to another night of sleeping on the floor; when slight movement caught her eye. McCree’s serape was bundled up on the couch, and upon closer inspection it revealed that he and the archer had fallen asleep during the evening, and had somehow unconsciously moved closer.

Sombra grinned as she took in the two prone figures. It looked as if Hanzo had tried to steal McCree’s blanket in his sleep and had unwittingly dragged the exhausted cowboy on top of him. She snapped a quick picture to send to Genji through at least five fake proxies and quickly switched her phone out for a pair of tweezers. Stalking closer, she carefully selected one of McCree’s beard hairs and sharply pulled.

McCree jolted; but simply turned towards Hanzo and buried closer to the others warmth. The exhaustion of eluding an unknown shadow had finally taken its toll. Sombra placed the single hair into a small plastic bag. Sparing once last glance at the sleeping couple, she lent down and booped the elder Shimada on the nose before pressing a button and getting the hell out of dodge. 

 

Three clicks on her tablet and there was a five star hotel room waiting with her (fake) name on it.


End file.
